Black Diamond
by coffee-addicted
Summary: Don't want to give it away, but Jess is not your regular character, AU. Rory meets an intriguing guy.
1. On the run or on the rain?

A/N: This is an unusual story and I don't want to give it away so read and tell me your opinion! Reviews make my day and I'm pretty sad that I only got one on my last story.

Rory is 18 and Jess 24. It doesn't really matter where they are, but just know Jess is not your regular character.

Disclaimer: Always dreamed I could own Milo.

_LiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiterat__Literati _

**Chapter One - On the run or on the rain?**

We can't really control attraction, can we?

The sky was dark and it rained hard that day.

All she could hear were the loud thunders that blocked other street sounds. She had missed her bus and was desperately searching for some shelter. Running, with a magazine over her head, she tried to avoid being soaked, but failed completely.

She suddenly noticed an old abandoned house and decided to get in and wait for the storm to fade. After a difficult time with the stuck door, she was finally able to turn the handle completely and push it open.

It wasn't a real house, she thought to herself. It seemed mostly like a room, where someone had added a small bathroom and a tiny kitchen to it. Seeing the reminiscence of a candle lying on the floor she picked and lit it up.

After that, she seated down and crossed her long legs Indian style, trying badly to get comfortable. She had walked for a while and was feeling quite tired. She also settled her wet bag and magazine on the ground.

Becoming bored after some time, and not seeing any sign of better weather, she picked up her old copy of Oliver Twist; flipping the pages she knew way too well.

Just as she became engrossed with the story she heard a harsh bang; someone clearly tried to barge in. She did try to stay calm, but with panic starting to kick in she froze like a stone and kept deadly in place.

A horror movie scenario had been built and she couldn't breathe or move. In fact, she didn't really have the time to do so, just jumping a little as he quickly walked in.

She was soon face to face with the most powerful and piercing coffee eyes she had ever seen.

He was a tall, dark haired boy, with truly messy hair. His dark locks seemed even messier in result of the pouring rain; some of it felt up on his eyes. He seemed to be at least five years older than her and had a black leather jacket on.

The looks of the ultimate bad boy you wouldn't bring home to meet your parents.

He looked mystifying and, even though she should feel afraid, she felt almost drawn to him. She felt mesmerized.

He looked up, also surprised to find someone in.

"I'm sorry." He said apologizing ."I didn't mean to creep you out. I was just searching for somewhere I could escape the world end outside." He declared that while pointing towards the window and sharing a mysterious smile.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and brought her head up so she could meet his defiant stare.

"I'm Rory." She told him standing up and offering her hand.

"Jess." He replied, holding on to it for a lot longer than he really needed to. He also never broke his glare.

She noticed how his voice sounded low and husk.

Finally releasing her fingers from his own he shrugged. "I guess we will just have to wait then."

* * *

A/N: What you all think?? 


	2. Behind brown and mild? eyes

A/N: Here is your second chapter; hopefully it will be as good as the last one. Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm still smiling about them! Keep them coming, they are what get me motivated! Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I'm doing my best, feel free to point them out!

Disclaimer: All I own is a big urge to write.

_JessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessjessJ_

**Chapter two -**** Behind brown and mild (would they be mild?) eyes**

The storm had gotten stronger and the shy traces of sun had already disappeared.

He had joined her on the floor, sitting across from her.

She rested her back on the wall, tiredly, with her head falling a little to the left side and half closed eyes. She had a clear view of him and couldn't fight the urge of glancing at his features and body; she watched his every move, careful enough so he wouldn't notice her.

She had realized they were going to have to spend the night in that dreadful attempt of a house. The weather was getting worse by the minute and the sky only grew darker.

He was sitting with an arm steadying his head and the other holding a cigarette protectively. He would eventually bring it to his mouth sucking and blowing the smoke, slowly… in and out.

He knew she had been watching him; he didn't even have to meet her eyes. He could feel her gaze at him; like her eyes could touch his skin.

He found her innocent, but gorgeous. Not really his type. He also knew she could never imagine what he had done.

After half an hour of pure silence he asked skeptical: "You do know we won't be able to get home tonight, right?"

She rolled her eyes annoyed. She didn't like the tone of his voice and she didn't like to be treated as a child. He was what, three years older than her?

"Yes. I've also noticed that the sky is almost falling, you know?"

It was funny to see her irritated. He smirked.

She opened her book another time, giving full attention to it and ignoring him. She wasn't able to even finish reading the first sentence.

"Aren't you afraid?" He questioned her.

She looked up, confidently facing his stare.

She knew he was trying to make her feel nervous, but wouldn't show her anxiety to him that easily. She didn't know why he gave her strange chills.

"Of what?" She responded, playing the naivety card.

He had to admit that she was not your regular kind of girl. She had courage and, not like most people, could sustain his glare.

He also realized she had great taste in books; she had been holding a copy of Oliver twist since he got in, but only at that moment he could see its cover. The book had been one of his personal favorites since eleven, when he read it for the first time.

Not answering her question, he stole the book from her hands, going through her stuff afterwards.

"What do you think you are doing? She was dumbfounded by his actions, but knew he was only trying to get on her nerves. She had to agree that he was, in fact, succeeding.

"Just giving you something knew to read." Finally finding the pencil he was looking for, he began to write on the margins, placing his first thoughts on the limits of the pages.

She reached forward trying to recover her book, but he was quicker and held it above his head. Seeing he was also much taller she gave up; it was a lost cause.

They seated down for a second time, and she reassured him she wouldn't try to reach for the book again.

He kept on putting his feelings down on the paper and she kept on staring.

Having no clue about what he was doing, she couldn't help but feel intrigued by it. So, she decided to wait. What else could she do?

She studied his face. He appeared to be really concentrated, and she was surprised at how sexy he looked, simply resting the pencil between his lips.

His hair had dried out and it looked curlier than before. She liked it.

Becoming bored after a few minutes of nothing but silence, she decided to try and start a conversation:

"Jess?" She called, gaining his undivided attention: "Where are you from?"

He didn't know what to respond. His eyes had darkened and had begun to hold an eccentric intensity.

In childhood, his mother kept moving him from place to place. He was born in California, but didn't even stay there for a year. He had also, spent the last couple of years in jail. She certainly didn't have to know that.

"NY, I guess." He answered her after some deliberation. It was, after all, his favorite place in the world, the best city he had ever lived. He just loved the dynamic of it; how everything happened so fast.

She observed how he tensed up and clinched at her plain question and wondered 'who is this guy?' He was just so different from the others.

He then returned her book, giving her something else to reflect about. He didn't like to remember the last couple of years, much less to talk about it.

She began reading it. A smile emerged up on her face and her navy eyes brightened.

She traced his words with her fingertips, bringing her face up one more time to meet his distinct eyes. Once again she sank into the deepness of them.

"You've read this before." She acknowledged.

He merely nodded.

* * *

A/N: Love to know what you think!!! This is why I write ;p 


	3. By bloody hands time can't deny

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had so much going on at school that I couldn't update like I wanted to.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews; they are what keep me going! Keep them coming!

_LiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratiLiteratLiteratiLitera_

**Chapter Three - By bloody hands time can't deny**

The weather was just as dark and bad looking as it were two hours before. The rain was winning the battle and remained deadly in place. It didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon.

He was dangerously playing with a cigarette in his mouth while she finished reading his notes. She just couldn't get enough of his ideas, his opinions.

She knew that through those thoughts she could see something from deep inside of him, and that turned her on as much as it intrigued her.

She finally looked up and studied him. His gaze was aimed at nowhere and he seemed deeply in thought; his eyes had darkened, and she knew he was recalling something he didn't want to. He showed so much emotion in his eyes, emotions he wouldn't show any where else.

He met her staring, but said nothing.

She looked down for a minute before asking him: "Don't you have something to eat? I'm starving."

He reached for his leather jacket, which was settled on the floor. After going through some pockets he was able to find his prize. He opened the chocolate bar in his hands and after taking a bite, threw it at her. She thankfully accepted it and ate the candy in two seconds.

He looked at her amazed: "Hungry, aren't we?"

She blushed, uncomfortably. "Sorry."

He simply smirked.

After chewing and swallowing the bar she looked at the window concerned.

The wind blew hard and was starting to scare her.

He noticed her troubled features and stated: "Don't worry about it. We are going to be stuck here until morning, but I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

She looked at him annoyed, but saw a hint of truth behind his statement. She felt like he was somewhat risky: "Ha, ha, ha. Really funny."

His smirk only grew larger.

"I mean, I won't do anything unless you ask me to."

His chocolate eyes met hers for a couple of minutes. It sent chills down her spine.

After some awkward moments of silence they began a conversation, or better yet, she started one; he wasn't much of a talker. She told him how she lived in Hartford and went to Yale for college. She told him about Stars Hollow, and the crazy life she lived at that small town while in childhood. They soon fell in to a heated discussion about books. The subject, they found out, to be a common passion between them.

"How can you despise Hemingway?" He questioned outraged.

"Asks the guy who thinks Ayn Rand is a waste of paper." She responded fuming like he was.

He laughed.

It was the first time she heard him laugh. She realized he had let his guard down. Could he possibly be showing her some feeling? For the first time he wasn't hiding behind his acid remarks.

"What is so funny?" She asked him, sharing a smile of her own.

"I've never known someone so passionate about books before."

"Yeah, well. You are not that less obsessed either."

Their eyes met once again. She liked the way his changed colors.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and old memories came to hunt down his troubled mind.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Bang."_

"_Oh my god."_

He couldn't run away from those thoughts; they would be stuck with him for life. He also couldn't run away from the smell of blood that had followed that bullet noise. Or how loud the engine of the car had sounded after he looked at what he had done.

That night, he had shared the most powerful silence and sense of calm he had ever had, like everything had gone still. He had also sensed the most dominant feeling of despair ever, like he screamed at the top of his lungs and nobody could hear him.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make my day!!! 


	4. A Kiss To Send Us Off

A/N: Hey guys! I know, it's been forever, I'm terrible with multi-chapters fics. Lately I just didn't feel like writing and the end of the school year was tough. I know excuses, excuses…

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it! Let me know what you think ;p

Disclaimer: If I owned something, GG wouldn't have ended and Jess would still be with Rory.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Four - A Kiss to send us off**

"_Come on! You can use the money man."_

"_I've told you, I don't do this stuff anymore."_

"_It will be your last job! After this, you can go to fucking Mexico if you want!"_

"_Ok, ok! But this is the last time!"_

"_Meet you in an hour."_

_8-8_

He seemed to have lost himself. His eyes were no longer focused or dark as they were before. He sure felt like he was missing.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, some worry in her voice.

He shook his head like if getting rid of some leaves stuck in his messy hair.

Every time he had those memories it felt like living it all again, it felt too much to bear, so he kept them away. Sometimes, times like those, the recollections were just too strong and were able to come haunt him so he did his best to occupy his wondering mind with other things.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded her in his low husky tone, sending goosebumps down her spine.

She moved forward and gently touched his cheek, not realizing what she was doing until she felt his strong hand above her petite one.

Their eyes, that somehow always sought each other's, locked themselves in to another powerful gaze; their stare feeling almost comfortable by that moment. His brown swamplike eyes dragged her sapphire ones to his, mixing them together.

He held her head firmly in place and brought her even closer to himself. He could smell her perfume, a perfume he was sure was her natural sent: unique and sweet.

She could feel his warmth, his breath tickling her nose. Her heartbeat accelerated and her body trembled for just a moment.

He caught that moment.

He didn't want to scare her, he didn't know why he cared about her already, he just knew he did and knew she was different.

She captured his mouth.

Hers, tasted sugary; a strange contrast to his spicy one.

She could still taste the cigarette in his tongue, the cigarette she had envied so much before. The cigarette that could touch his lips and that could feel the hold of his fingertips. She had wanted to be that object so badly once and now she was finally able to have it, to have those feelings against herself, that same contact belonging now to her.

Their desire was something they could neither comprehend, much less explain. Something that was plainly the two of them combined.

She eventually pulled away opening her eyes slowly, panting, inhaling deeply and sending the much needed oxygen back to her lungs.

He was also breathing hard, trying to regain some of his focus.

He first thought she was going to run away, that the kiss was going to fright her, but she surprised him once more. Extending one arm she held his hand, lacing their fingers together, with the other she caressed his stomach.

He pulled her body next to his, his roughness showing her his lust and desire. Their mouths crashed together again while he traced her belly following her early gestures.

There it was, he had found a distraction that could make him forget.

* * *

What you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 


	5. Lies, how do I get out of here?

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them, keep them coming ;p!

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Lies, how do I get out of here?**

_He knew he shouldn't been doing __it, but he needed the money. _

_He had promised his family he wouldn't be involved in this kind of stuff anymore, it only leaded him to trouble._

'_Why didn't he stay away that autumn night?'_

_His partner, a guy named Chuck, was running late. He should have seen it coming. _

_He had__ had, at that exact moment, his last chance to give up, to turn around and walk away. As usual, he had made the wrong decision. _

"_Where were you?" He greeted a tall and strong blond man._

"_Sorry man! I just had to take care of something. Why are you so stressed out about?"_

"_You know I don't want to be here." His face was serious. This wasn't a game; things could turn ugly for them._

"_Trust me, it will be worth it. You'll realize that as soon as you have the money on your hands."_

"_Do you have it?" He asked._

"_Yeah. It's all in here." Chuck responded him, showing him a dark bag._

"_Ok, let's go."_

_It should be clean and easy._

_They got in the car._

_8-8_

She woke up, one arm lying lazily across his abs. Her hair was covering her face, a mess, in result of his playing fingers.

They were lying on the floor; somehow, a lot more comfortable than anybody could think so. She had her head resting on one of his strong arms, his leather jacket, covering up her a lot less than fully clothed body. That didn't make her unselfconfident. She slowly moved her body up so she could meet his face.

His eyes were fixed on her features, like if he were studying her. His brown eyes, that intrigued her so much, didn't show her what he was feeling, a puzzle she tried desperately to piece together; eyes, which never betrayed him; only evidence of what he wanted to expose.

She inhaled deeply, trying to catch the breath that he so eagerly and yet so easily took from her.

"Hi." Was all she was able to pronounce.

He seemed to comprehend that cause he smirked; that irritating smirk that turned her on so damn much.

"Take that smug look of your face." She replied as an answer to his facial gestures; a tempting smile trying to show his way up on her own face.

He responded her by taking away some of her hair and kissing the back of her neck; her body trembled. She laughed a little.

She heard something vibrate.

Trying with difficulty to make up what that noise was (his lips a hard to keep away distraction), she slowly remembered that distant thing that turned out to be her cell phone.

"Wait… Jess!" He stopped annoyed.

"Where the hell is that ringing coming from?" He asked her, his mouth not willing to give up, tracing her form with drawings; fire through her whole skin.

"That would be my phone." She said, trying to keep away from his wondering hands.

Finally getting up, she ran to her purse and collected the frustrating device, flipping it open and answering it: "Hello?!"

He watched her with no shame, traveling his chocolate eyes up and down her slim shape; her black panties and the leather (only material covering her breasts), creating an ache at his lower area.

"Thank god sweetie. Are you ok?" She heard the worried tone of her mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah mom, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were supposed to meet me, remember?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry; it must have slipped my mind… I mean, with the rain and everything." She replied trying not to sound too guilty.

"That's ok. Where are you then?"

She played with her hands uneasily.

"I'm over some friend's, you haven't met her yet, she is a new classmate. I decided to stay here for the night."

"Well, we can meet tomorrow. Are you coming to Stars Hollow?"

"Sure mom, see you tomorrow, ok?" She responded trying to hang up.

"Ok, bye honey." She flipped the phone shut.

He didn't ask her about the talk or why she had lied. How could he?

She returned to her early position, his shoulders serving now as her pillow.

He had to agree that telling her mother about spending the night with a completely stranger in an old abandoned house didn't seem like the safest or the greatest retort. He had had some fair share of lies himself.

He lit another one of his cigarettes, his fingertips outlining her bare stomach.

* * *

A/N: Want to know what your thoughts are! 


End file.
